


Humans

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleventh Doctor's P.O.V - The Doctor returns to the one place that makes him remember, but it is all too painful to take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

The human race, so unique and yet so determined for survival. Its that fight, that drive, the gut instinct which makes them do impulsive, fantastic, brilliant things. The Doctor mulled all this over in his mind as he sat in that old café in Cardiff, on the same hard plastic chair overlooking the bay that he had sat in before, but it was different then he thought, because of who he had sitting opposite him. The seat opposite him now was empty. He was currently stirring the straw in a glass of coke he had ordered over an hour ago which was not flat. He looked out of the dull glass windows at Cardiff Bay, the waves moved slowly but laboured. The slow and constant drip of time, never ceasing or faltering, even for just a second. This is what he couldn't bear. The waiting, the standing still. He sighed and buried his face in his hands, why had he come here? Here of all places, he knew it would hurt too much to remember but he had to, memories are all he has now. He could be on the sunlit beaches of tropical Pyrexial 3 right now! But no, he was sitting on a rather uncomfortable plastic chair in a dishevelled café in drizzly Cardiff. He knew exactly why he had found himself here though, he had last been here with Rose, sitting waiting for their orders of chips to take back to the Tardis.   
Back then was the first time he had let her in, she discovered her own psychic link with the Tardis on that day, it being a sentient being and capable of jealousy he mused. But in the process he had opened up his mind fully in order to make the connection stronger so he could hear the Tardis's thoughts relating to Rose as her consciousness engaged with her. Rose had accidentally stumbled upon his mind, he had not been ready and flinched, instantly building familiar barriers to keep the world at bay but Rose was not practised in psychic temperance and did not notice anything. But, the Doctor thought, he would never forget the feeling of her mind against his, he had taken the opportunity to look in to her mind at that point and he saw everything. It was from that moment on he realised he really loved her.  
The Doctor sank at this memory, he physically sank back in to his chair, why did he come here? After paying for the drink he has hardly touched with a quick swipe of the psychic paper on the card scanner, the Doctor traipsed slowly outside and round the corner on to the bay. He lent against the railings, which were icy cold to touch, and he gazed out across the dark grey water. He thought of her and the others, Amy, Martha, Donna, River, Sarah-Jane. All these ordinary humans that has made him so much more of a man then he would have ever been without them. He decided, as he hung his head and dragged his feet back to a lonely blue Tardis, that his friends were the best of him and for the memories he would always be grateful.


End file.
